The Boss
by thekeeprofdestiny2604
Summary: Sasuke is the head of the Uchiha Corp. Sakura works under her boss in fear he will fire her. The only thing she doesnt realize is the her boss loves her! Will these two different souls be perfect together or crash and burn. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE SasSak
1. Chapter 1

**The Boss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Uchiha Corp.

Everyone that was close to Sasuke -minus Sakura- was sitting in the conference room watching there boss, Sasuke, pace.

"Hey teme, what's got you so worried?" Naruto, his best friend asked while examining the buggers in his nose.

Ino hit Naruto over the head. "Yah, and why isn't Sakura here? You two have been _reallly _close."

"Yah, she has a point Uchiha. You two have been really close lately. What's up? You barely noticed her in High School and we all new each other since 8th grade." Shikamaru asked while leaning back in his chair.

Sasuke stop pacing and sat down next to Naruto. Neji was watching him carefully as he sat next to TenTen.

"Yah, are you getting feelings for her Teme?" Naruto said in a teasing voice.

"Yes I am ok! So shut up I'm trying to think!" Sasuke said while sitting up and starts pacing again.

"Heh, that's ironic since she _had _a crush on you in High School. Now she thinks you're an arrogant jerk." Neji said while twirling around a pencil.

"I-I-If you w-want my o-opinion, y-you s-s-should tell h-her." Hinata said, poking her fingers and blushing.

"That's a great idea Hinata!" Naruto said while jumping up. "You should win her over and tell her how you feel!"

"But Sasuke, why do you need us here?" TenTen said while leaning on Neji's shoulder.

"I need you guys to keep other men off her while I think of a plan." Sasuke said while sitting back down on a leather chair.

"No problem Sasuke leave it to us girls!", Ino said while getting up from her seat and walking over to Hinata and TenTen. "Come on girls lets have some fun spying on Sakura."

"Troublesome. Come on Chouji lets go to the lunch room." Shikamaru said while getting up.

"Yah come on Shino we have some over due paper work." Kiba said getting up from there seats.

Just when everyone was getting ready to leave Sakura burst in the room with a bunch of papers and a coffee in her hand. She wore a black skirt that went down to her knees and a white button up top with her hair up in a messy bun.

"Oh my God! Did I miss another meeting! I'm so sorry Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura said in a apologetic tone.

"Don't do it again go back to work before I fire you!" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded her head and sped off into her office.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Nice job Teme!" Naruto said walking out of the room.

"Way to go Uchiha she hates you **and** id scared of you, good luck you'll need it." Neji said chucking and going to his office.

"MY DEARYOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM DO NOT FEAR I WILL PROTECT YOU!!" Lee said coming out of no where.

"sigh I'm going to my office no one bother me." Sasuke said leaving the room to go to his office and ponder over his thoughts.

Idea based by Fishy the William Sledd freak


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sad isn't it)**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke's office

Sasuke was to preoccupied with his thoughts to do his paper work. He thought about the past and how badly he treated Sakura back in High School. After High School everyone went to different collages. Sasuke only went for a couple of years until he inherited his family's company; that specialized in the stock market and world wide trade.

Then, somehow they miraculously reunited. And they all ended up working for Sasuke who paid them _very_ well. Right now TenTen and Neji are dating and everyone is expecting a wedding soon. Naruto finally realized Hinata liked him and now they just passed there 4 month anniversary. Shikamaru and his 'troublesome woman', Ino have been dating for 1 month. Even SHINO has a girlfriend, same with Kiba. Chouji has been married for 2 years.

Basically he, Sakura, and Lee were the only single ones. His parents encourage him dating in order to benefit the Uchiha clan. He has everything he ever wanted except **love.** Sure girls swooned over him because of his looks and his money. But no woman, except his mother, ever truly loved him. Sakura and Naruto are the only ones that under stand him.

The only way he treated her like that was because he didn't know how to act in front of her. They knew everything about each other when they were best friends. He started to act badly to her because he has feelings for. Heck what guy couldn't like her! A figure that women would kill for, beautiful pink locks, an ass and breast that would make priest swear. That's why almost every man in the building tries to hit on her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Mr. Uchiha I have a document that you need to approve of," Said an innocent voice that would only belong to one woman. Sakura.

"Come in." He said while mentally fixing his posture. Sakura slowly walked in the room. To Sasuke it was torture, he wondered how he didn't jump her and ravish her right there on the spot. The way she swayed her hips, and had a certain skip in her walk.

"Here you go Mr. Uchiha. Can you please return them later today if you have the time?" Sakura said while handing him the folder, and accidentally brushing her finger against his. Sasuke suppressed a moan.

"No problem Sakura. A-and I would really like it if you would be my secretary." Sasuke said hoping to make her happy. Hey? He had to start somewhere. What a Uchiha want is what a Uchiha gets!

"Thank you that is very kind of you!" Sakura said while nodding her head.

"You will have the same hours as me and you can move you supplies into a desk in front of my office." Sasuke said, biting the inside of his cheek so he didn't kiss her on the spot.

"Uh…Thank you Mr. Uchiha that's very kind of you!" Sakura replied very exited about getting a promotion.

"Call me Sasuke, Sakura we've known each other since High School." Sasuke said while signing a paper.

"Yah, I know…its… just we haven't really talked in a while." Sakura said finding the floor really interesting.

_Come on Sasuke ask her out! Its perfect you just gave her a promotion!_ Sasuke thought trying to make up his mind. One part of him was thinking to ask her out, and the other was saying it was to soon.

"Hey Sakura I-" "Sakura can I speak to you for a moment." Sasuke cut off by a man named Henji. Henji is trying to get Sakura just like Sasuke but is just plain annoying about, in other words, he's competition.

"Uh…sure Henji I'll be right there. Sorry Sasuke I need to go." And Sasuke watched her walk away to another man. Well technically she belonged to no won. But it hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Boss**

Idea by Fishy the William Sledd Freak (happy its in bold now??)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sad isn't it)  


Uchiha corp.

Sasuke P.O.V.

Since I wanted to know more about Sakura I decided to follow her around the office to see what some of her interests are and how they changed over the years.

I was standing behind a plant in a hallway while she was copying some papers. God she has a great ass. And apparently someone else thought the same exact thing. A co-worker of hers just so happens to grab her ass! God I was trying to have self control so I wouldn't have to punch the guy.

Luckily Sakura did that for me. She socked him right in the left eye. She's pretty when she's angry. Wait, have to consternate, trying not to think about her that much. After the little situation Sakura was walking back to her desk.

Sasuke stood there about 15 minutes when Ino came up to Sakura. She had a huge smirk on her face.

"Hey Sakura, guess what?" Ino said leaning on the desk. "What? Ino I have work, I don't want Sasuke to be mad at me." Sakura ranted while signing a paper.

"Well this will take him off your mind. You know the hot account manager, down in money? Well I asked him if he were interested in you! And guess what he is! He said he's free on Tuesd-" Ino was interrupted while completely forgetting what Sasuke told her.

"Sorry Ino-pig but I'm not interested in him. You know that. I have to get these papers signed."

Why isn't Sakura interested in the guy is she in a relationship? The guy is ok looking but a little blonde (No Offence) he would look good with Sakura. Not that I like it, I want to know why, family issues, taken, to busy?

"You still have feelings for him don't you." Said Ino, her face softening while getting up from the desk and hugging Sakura from behind.

"Yes. It's hard Ino, he hates me, but I can't stop loving him. He is my first love, and I promised him that I will always love him. 'Doubt he remembers though. I gotta to go its lunch." Sakura took some papers with her as she walked to the elevator.

She loves another man.

She loves another man.

She loves another man.

She loves another man. Who does she love? I slowly got up and started walking back to my office. I should have been nicer to her. And I should also yell at Ino for encouraging Sakura to date other men.

I slowly sat down in my seat thinking how stupid I was for not treating her better. But if that man makes her happy than I would give them my blessings. Who am I kidding! I want to kill the fucking bastard!

But another man.another man.another man. But I still won't give up I'm going to have the woman I love. After all what a Uchiha wants is what a Uchiha gets.

Sakura P.O.V

-sigh- I know I should stop loving him but I can't. No matter what I do, 'you can't decide who you fall in love with'. I know its wrong, I just know I'm going to end up hurt, and heartbroken, but I just can't picture myself not loving him.

Besides he seems like the type that would marry a successful woman. Prefect for the parents and a hot body. Sure she went to collage but for business and trade but that was about it. Besides the guy she loves wouldn't even spare a second glance at her.

She wasn't perfect like the models he dated. She was above average and right below perfect.

She still remembers the first time she saw him. He was the only thing she thought about. Almost like a obsession, but it died down after a while. First she only liked him for his looks but then she started to get to know him , he wasn't the most social person but they were best friends. Then she  
really fell for him.

Third Person P.O.V

Sakura was walking home from work and was still thinking about the man she loves. She silently unlocked her door and stepped inside. She took a shower and ate dinner,by the time she was done, she changed into her pajamas and went under her soft covers.Thinking only of one person.And what she dreamed of being.

Uchiha Sakura  
Sasuke felt like shit. He kept on having dreams of another man taking away Sakura. His Sakura. He dumped his coffee into a trash can and went up to the top floor were his office is, along with his new secretary, Sakura.

Sasuke stepped out of the elevator and walked down the bright hallway. First he wanted to speak with the dope.

Sasuke found Naruto sleeping on his desk with a bit of drool coming out his mouth. Sasuke picked up a dictionary and slammed it on Naruto's desk. Naruto quickly jumped up and hit his knee on the desk.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed as he held his knee.

"Serves you right, no sleeping on the job." Sasuke stated as he leaned on the desk.

Naruto started grumbling and then smirked. "Hey Sasuke how you doing with Sakura." Naruto said while leaning back in his chair.

"Well how's she doin'?"

Sakura P.O.V

"Well how's she doin'?" I heard Naruto said as I walked in the hallway. I couldn't help but over hear them talking.

"She's wonderful, God I want her!" I heard Sasuke say. Right there my heart split in two, Sasuke is in a relationship. And it sounds really serious.

I hid behind the door way, while they talked.

"God its like your almost obsessed with her, I've been really busy lately and I didn't get a lot of time to talk to her." Naruto said while adjusting  
his tie.

Great Naruto likes her to, God, who is this woman,!

"By the looks of it she's fine and all, but I wish she would talk to me a little more"  
"It's kind of funny if you think about it. I'm surprised you love her -" I couldn't take anymore I dropped everything an ran with hot tears running down my face.

Third Person P.O.V.

Sasuke heard something drop and foot steps that sound like they were running. He walked to the door and what he saw killed him.

Sakura must have heard their conversation, but why would she run she hates him right? 

**Sorry I couldn't get this to you sooner! FanFiction was being gay and wouldn't let me log in! I've been really busy because of school, and I already have 5 test coming up and its only been 2 weeks!! Thanks for all of the reviews my goal is at least 25. I'll try and update soon I hope you like  
this chapter I've been kinda lazy with this chappie so NO FLAMES!**

Idea by Fishy theh WilliamSledd Freak

If you have any ideas for the story e-mail me to or  
review!!

Thnx and Bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Boss Chapter 5**

**Idea by Fishy the William Sledd Freak**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sad isn't it)**

**Hello I'm sorry I was so busy I had no time to update PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!**

**If anyone would like to be my BETA or editor or whatever because my horrible editor quit on me, so if you would like to be my beta or editor thingy please e-mail me at Corp.**

Sasuke P.O.V.

'Damn, were is she?' I kept on running trying to find Sakura. Why did she run away? Does she care for me I mean it all makes sense. Damn how could I be so stupid?

Sasuke kept on running trying to find Sakura. He was happy that she had feelings for him. But he was angry when she was crying in the arms of another man.

His Sakura was in the arms of another man, the same man that was after her, Henji.

"Ssshhhh, calm down its going to be alright Sakura, Henji is here." Henji looked up from Sakura to see me standing at the door way. He started to smirk as he held Sakura tighter. I ground my teeth together.

"Come on lets leave early, I'm sure that bastard Uchiha won't mind, we can go eat something then you can tell me what happened ok?" Henji smirked as he saw I was getting angrier.

I knew I shouldn't let him get to me but this was just too much. He had Sakura listening to him without a second thought it was pissing me off. They punched out and walked out the building.

Sakura P.O.V

I knew it he doesn't love me. Why would anybody love me? It was probably Karin that works down the hall in filing. She went to high school with us to, some people said she and Sasuke has a thing for each other. Henji and I went across the street to a little café.

"So tell Sakura what happened with you and then Uchiha." Henji said as we said sat down and the waiter gave us the menu.

"Well-sniff- I was walking down the hallway and I over heard him and Naruto talk about an amazing women Sasuke loves and…I just ran." I said as I took a drink of pop.

"I see." Henji took my hand. Then I had a idea. I knew it was a horrible thing to do but…I love Sasuke and love makes you do crazy things. I already decided on this, I will use Henji. I know it will hurt him and I'll feel guilty but I would do anything to make Sasuke jealous and this is my chance.

"Hey Henji would you like to go out some time?" I asked hoping it was a yes.

Henji smiled showing his perfect teeth, while brushing some hair out of his face.

"Yeah I'd love to." He said happily. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke going through the entrance of the building, so I did what the first thing my brain told me to do, so I did.

I kissed Henji.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Boss**

**Idea by Fishy The William Sledd Freak**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NARUTO**

**Heeeey. Well I know I haven't been the best author and all (my updating sucks), but I promise to start updating again! YAY! I've been looking at some of the reviews for this story and I'm happy some of you have been giving me some advice. So please if you find anything wrong with the story, like typos and plot holes, please let me know. I love all my readers!**

Sasukelooked at the two people kissing.

This couldn't be happening. If he would've asked her out before fucking Henji interrupted them he would have Sakura in his arms. But because he waited and couldn't grow a pair Sakura was won over by Henji.

But why was she upset before?

Sasuke glanced at the kissing couple before walking back into skyscraper.

--

Sakura felt awful.

Maybe it was because she was kissing Henji or because she using him in one of the worst ways possible, she didn't know. All she knows is that she needs to fight to keep her man. And if means using a guy that's means nothing to her, then so be it.

Sakura pulled away from the other man's lips. She wanted to wiped but resisted the urge.

Henji smirked, thinking he won her over without even put much of an effort.

The rest of the dining experience consisted of awkward, for Sakura, conversations and one-sided flirting on Henji's part.

When the meal was over Henji paid the bill and walked Sakura to her apartment, only a few blocks away.

But when they walked up her stairs came a whole situation.

Henji stood in front of her with confidence in his stance.

"So Sakura what day are you free? I'll take you to dinner and the movies." Henji shifted his weight onto his left foot.

I've got her in the palm of my hand, Henji thought.

"Umm…Is this Friday ok?" Sakura asked not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Great. See you here at 6 babe." Henji winked and just walked away from the apartment not even listening to her response.

"Uh….." Sakura stared at Henji's back as he walked away.

'_Great. A date with a jerk-off'_ Sakura got her keys out and opened her door.

She hoped this plan worked it was her last ditch effort to win Sasuke over and she wasn't sure if she could handle heart-break again.

--

Sasuke just sat in his office not even registering what he was reading or writing.

'_Maybe she likes me? Why else would she run away crying? But then why would she kiss Henji?' _

Sasuke completely ignored the person that walked into his office. No one else was here. Only a few people lingered in the office building to catch up on work.

Ino stood in front of the depressed man.

"SASUKE!" Ino screamed getting his attention.

Sasuke calmly looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked, but his mind still not there.

"So what are you going to do to win Sakura over? All of the girls already know and we are trying to convince Sakura to dump Henji. But what about you? She likes you, you know. I thought you guys could get together by yourselves but I see that's not going to happen." Ino put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"I don't know yet. Just stall for me so I can think of something. K?"

**Ok. So I don't know where to go next in the story. It up for your guys to decide! I'm up for suggestions and would love some ideas. I posted a vote you guys can vote on. If you have any ideas you can email me or private message me!!!**

VOTE!

Love you all

thekeeprofdestiny2604


End file.
